i run away
by ruchis
Summary: freddie is followed by a killer he tries to run away but he needs to find where carly and mrs. benson are.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I hope you like it, sorry for all the grammar mistakes English is my second language.

Freddie's POV

I was with Carly at her apartment we were watching a movie everything was okay until Sam came in.

Sam: hi Carly, hi nub.

Freddie: what's your problem?

Sam: you

Freddie: I need to go

Carly: where are you going?

Freddie: I don't know

Carly: can I go with you?

Freddie: no, stay here

Carly: okay

I went to my apartment and found out that my mother wasn't there she left a note that says "Freddie I went on a trip and I will come back in 3 week during that time one of my friends will take care of you" my mother is gone and I don't have nothing to do great! I will watch a movie while I wait for my mother's friend.

1 hour later…

Is he going to come? I was going to carly's apartment when I heard a noise in my room it's like a broken glass or something like that it must be wind, I was about to leave when I heard it again this time I went to investigate I went to my room and a tall man was in there.

Freddie: oh hi! You must be the friend.

He went closer to me and tried to hit me I ran to the door and closed the door I went to carly's apartment.

Freddie: carly! Someone is trying to hit me!

Sam: oh shut up! You're just saying that to get carly's attention.

Carly: Freddie are you sure?

Freddie: yes he's in my apartment!

Carly: okay we're going to see if that's true.

Carly and Sam went to my apartment and there was nothing, carly was really upset because she thought I was lying.

Sam: see? There's nothing in here.

Freddie: but I really saw it!

Sam: let's see if you're not lying, come here! Freddie's imaginary friend! See? Nothing

Carly: why did you lie Freddie?

Freddie: I didn't lie!

Carly and Sam left my apartment maybe they were right it was just my mind I went and sat on the couch I started to watch a movie I was starting to relax until I heard the that sound again "it's just your imagination Freddie" I thought I saw that man again he had covered his face with a scarf and he was wearing a long jacket

He tried to hit be again and this time it was with a knife I ran again to carly's apartment.

Freddie: he's there again!

Carly: Freddie we talked about this!

Sam: yes nub go away!

Carly and Sam didn't wanted to believe me I couldn't go there again, somehow I needed to made carly believe me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

I went to Freddie's apartment and looked for him.

Sam: Freddie! Freddie!

When I was about to go I heard something it was a man I went closer to him and asked him for Freddie but he just punched me in the face.

Sam: what's wrong with you?

He came closer to me and before he could hit me again I throwed him to the floor that made him really mad so he stuck his knife in my stomach, I went outside and closed the door I saw blood coming out of my stomach I ran to carly's apartment but only Freddie was in there.

Freddie: Sam! What happened to you?

Sam: you were right there's someone in your apartment.

Freddie: I'll take you to a hospital

Sam: no I don't want to go!

Freddie: you need to go!

Sam: don't take me there!

Freddie: Sam look at yourself!

Freddie's POV

After that Sam fainted I thought she had died for all that blood coming out I carried her and when I was coming out of carly's apartment with Sam in my arms I saw the man who hurted Sam he was with a knife he tried to hurt me, so I ran as fast as I could but Sam's weight slowed me down. Sam waked up

Sam: what are you doing?

Freddie: Sam you're alive!

I noticed that Sam stopped bleeding so I putted her down and she started running. When we were out we saw another man.

Freddie: who are you?

Man: you don't need to know that, what you need to know is that the man who is trying to kill you kidnapped your mother and a girl named carly shay.

Sam: where do we find them?

Man: I don't know.

When the man left Sam and I started to talk.

Sam: where are they?

Freddie: I don't know, why don't we call the police?

Sam: I already did.

Freddie: and?

Sam: they didn't believe it!

Freddie: really?

Sam: yes

We needed to find carly and my mother but we didn't know were to find them. We were waiting for the killer to get out of my apartment.

Sam: when is he getting out of there?

Freddie: I don't know

Sam: we can do something while we wait

Freddie: like what?

Sam: I don't know maybe talk?

Freddie: okay

Sam: do you really like carly?

Freddie: maybe not why?

Sam: I have curiosity

Freddie: Sam, I know you're lying!

Sam: I was looking for something to talk about

Freddie: Sam!

Sam: okay maybe I like you and what!

Freddie: you like me?

Sam: yes

Sam came closer to me and kissed me, I quickly pulled apart

Freddie: Sam!

Sam: um… look! The killer is coming out!

We followed the killer to an ugly and old house we looked through the window and saw carly and my mother.

I hope you like this one please review.


End file.
